Así era ella
by mshadow18
Summary: Songfic. Oneshoot. Pensamientos de Inuyasha después de la muerte de Kikyo.


**Hola lectores! Si esto no es nada común yo escribiendo un songfic cuando nunca fueron del todo de mi agrado. Pero esta canción toco algo en mi cabeza y me obligo prácticamente a escribirlo. Espero les gusten y no me tiren tomates por no estar continuando el otro fic xD.**

**Legalidades: ni los personajes ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen (lamentablemente)**

* * *

Asi era ella

_Desde el cielo a mi llegó_  
_una especie de amor_  
_que te juro que no conocía_  
_que partió en dos mi vida._

No sé cuándo ni cómo comenzó, solo sé que desde el dia que la conoci mi vida cambio completamente. Tal vez fue la primera vez que la vi… o quizás cuando me abrió las puertas de su confianza dejándome estar a su lado y conocer un lado de ella que nadie mas pudo conocer.

_Poco a poco iluminó_  
_el mas oscuro rincón_  
_me abrazaba cada noche fría_  
_de su mano se iba la agonía._

Con el tiempo se volvió imprescindible para mi, sentía que no estaba solo, que estaba en mi hogar si estaba con ella, que tenia un lugar en el mundo, Cada instante a su lado, creo en mi un hermoso recuerdo que guardo en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Que jamas voy a compartir con nadie, porque son solo mios, _nuestros_. O al menos lo eran.

_Yo no supe entregarle_  
_ni la mitad del corazón_  
_no sabia lo que yo tenia_  
_no sabia hasta que lo perdía._

Ella, me dio todo lo que pudo sin importarle el costo. Jamas pude corresponderle con esa misma intensidad. Jamas fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Pero la amaba, de eso no tenia dudas. Y ella me amaba a mi, con eso solamente me sentía feliz. Pero por capricho del destino, esa felicidad duro poco…

_Era un ángel era un sol,_  
_era un sitio en mi canción_  
_un milagro que no merecía_  
_la verdad de todas mis mentiras._

Podía parecer duro y fuerte, pero ella supo ver a través de mi. Mi verdadero yo, aquel que nadie se molestaba en ver por el simple hecho de ser un híbrido, un ser impuro que jamas merecería el amor de nadie.

_Era blanca y yo era gris_  
_era luna sin un fin_  
_una estrella y de todas_  
_la mas bella, así era ella._

Era pura, era buena, era inocente… de toda maldad ella completamente lo era. No había rastro alguno en ella de oscuridad, en cambio yo era una abominación, un intento de monstruo que nunca seria humano ni demonio. Ella era simplemente hermosa, solo contemplarla me bastaba, su belleza me había cautivado. Aun sabiendo que nunca podría ser mía, mi corazón la deseaba mas que a nada.

_En sus ojos vi el error_  
_que mi ego cometió_  
_poco a poco de mi se alejaba_  
_su mirada de mi se apartaba._

Le fallé, no pude protegerla como le prometí cuando creí que siempre podría hacerlo. La vi morir y revivir, la vi amarme y odiarme, protegerme y atacarme. Parecía imposible que se tratase de la misma persona. Pero aun sin quererlo la reemplace… nunca fue mi intención hacerlo y pude sentir su rechazo. Se alejo de mi para darme una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, pero ella no sabia que mi felicidad era ella…

_Ya no puedo regresar_  
_el tiempo atrás_  
_no sabia que con su partida_  
_se iba a ir detrás toda mi vida._

La sostengo en mis brazos y siento como su vida se extingue, como el destino otra vez me la quita y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Desde el intante en que volvió a este mundo supe que este momento llegaría, pero ni en un millón de años estaría listo para enfrentarlo. La beso porque la amo y siempre la voy a amar. La beso para hacer ese instante eterno. Para que sienta que la amo mas que a nada y que sepa que estará presente en mi vida hasta en mi último suspiro.

Se desvanece en mis brazos y una parte de mi muere con ella. Nunca imagine que vivir después de eso se volvería tan difícil…

Aunque viva una eternidad sin ella, aunque forme mi vida con lo mas cercano a su imagen presente, estará siempre en mis sueños. Viviré por ella, por esta oportunidad que me regalo para ser feliz de nuevo, por esa historia que con ella no pude continuar, pero que con Kagome si.

_Era un ángel era un sol,_  
_era un sitio en mi cancion_  
_un milagro que no merecía_  
_la verdad de todas mis mentiras._

_Era blanca y yo era gris_  
_era luna sin un fin_  
_una estrella y de todas_  
_la mas bella, así era ella_

Solo me queda esperar, el día en que la eternidad vuelva a reunirnos y pueda tenerla a ella en toda su pureza y finalmente poder estar a su lado para _siempre_…

* * *

**N/A: es asqueroso ya lo se, los songfics no son lo mio, pero simplemente ame este tema de Crtistian Castro. Desde la primera vez que la escuche, la historia de Inuyasha y Kikyo se me hizo presente, cada palabra encaja perfectamente ;_; solo espero haber podido transmitir eso y al que haya llegado hasta aca, gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su vida para leer lo que un poco de depresión,un hermoso tema y una trágica historia causaron en mi frágil mente. **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
